Forever by Your Side
by LilsNightlock
Summary: Youhei Sunohara is never successful when it comes to girls, but there could be one exception - IF he cleans up his act. It takes Sunohara a while to realise that Tomoyo Sakagami is the girl that he truly loves, but she doesn't return his feelings, as to her he's just the persistent stalker proclaiming his fictitious love. But maybe, just maybe... maybe she's wrong?


_Hey everyone! I've written about Sunohara/Tomoyo before, but this time I'm actually serious about making this into a multi-chapter thing. For the purpose of this fanfiction, Tomoyo is going to have been going to Hikarizaka since her Sophomore year, not just her Junior one. That's basically all I wanted to say before we began! Enjoy!_

**Chapter One**

'Home run!' Youhei Sunohara exclaimed as he stood triumphantly in front of Tomoyo Sakagami on the first day back at school. Tomoyo tilted her head at the boy and looked over at Tomoya Okazaki, Sunohara's best friend, raising one eyebrow as she did so.

'Sunohara, it's the first day back at school. Are you nitwits really going to begin this now?' she asked, standing up straight and crossing her arms. She glared at Sunohara's grinning face for a few seconds before continuing. 'You know how difficult this year is going to be if you constantly try all of this funny business?'

'Well, Tomoyo, I think you'll find that I have changed over the vacation,' Sunohara replied with an overly-dramatic hair-flick, which Tomoyo's reaction to was a roll of her cobalt-blue eyes. 'I'm actually really different now, which is something you'll begin to see very very soon.'

'I'm not seeing any difference yet,' Tomoyo responded blankly.

'I am, though, I'm really different!' Sunohara cried, getting frustrated before quickly calming himself down. He smirked and said, 'How was your vacation, then, Tomoyo? Did you have a good time being away from me?'

'Is this question going to be turned into some kind of joke or pick-up line?' the silver-haired girl asked, looking over to Tomoya, who in her opinion seemed to be the more reliable one - even though they were both highly irritating delinquents. She didn't trust either of the boys even though she had known them for the second half of the final semester of her Sophomore year. From what she had known of them, they constantly bunked off school, failed tests and skipped classes. As well as the fact that Sunohara was a massive jerk, Tomoyo had come to the conclusion that it couldn't get much worse, but it had when Sunohara had taken an interest in her. Now, he spent half of his time persistently asking her to date him, even popping into her lessons from time to time to shout his love to her. She sighed and narrowed her eyes at Tomoya as he thought.

'Well, I'm not actually sure. He hasn't discussed whatever his plan is with me, and with Sunohara it's kind of impossible to tell,' replied the blue-haired boy with a shrug.

'I'm here, you know!' Sunohara yelled at Tomoya, who looked at him and then leaned against the wall.

'She asked me a question, I answered it.'

'I have a name, you know,' Tomoyo snapped at him. In the hallway, pupils were beginning to stop and stare at the trio, whispering about what they were doing and why one of the most popular girls in the school was arguing with the two most well-known delinquents since the girl who had hit the school council president with a chair. Tomoyo looked around and then glared at Sunohara. 'Will you please get on with whatever you have to say to me? I have lots to do today and I'd appreciate if we got this over with quickly.'

'Well, since I've obviously changed so much, I wanted to ask you a question as the new me!' Sunohara exclaimed with a smile. 'Tomoyo Sakagami, I think it would be great if you would go out with me. What d'ya say?'

Sunohara could barely blink before Tomoyo's foot was in his face and he was blasted back to the wall behind him, his head slamming into it before he slid to the floor with a groan.

'Well that was very rude!' He yelled at the girl, painfully pushing himself to his feet ready to strike back. But by the time he had done so, Tomoyo was already halfway down the corridor, her silver hair swishing behind her as she went and pupils stepped out of her path in awe.

Sunohara shook his head and spat out a tooth as he stood up straight. 'This won't be the end of it, Okazaki, I swear,' he said as his friend mooched up to his side. 'I don't understand why she keeps saying no. I also don't understand why she had to kick me. Okazaki, have you noticed that there are a lot of violent girls at this school?'

Tomoya ignored the question. 'I think you could have phrased that better to be honest, Sunohara. Maybe next time you should try being more polite.'

'More polite?! _She _was the one that kicked me! That violent girl...'

'I'm just saying. You could have just asked her directly instead of saying that you think it would be great.'

'But I do!' Sunohara exclaimed as they began to walk down the corridor. 'Okazaki, I don't feel like going to classes today. Want to skip and blow off some steam at the town?'

'Sure,' Tomoya shrugged. 'That's alright with me. Whatever you want.'

'Yeah, alright!' Sunohara replied with a grin. 'Let's go then. You need anything first or are you all good?'

'Do I look like I need anything?'

Sunohara looked his best friend up and down, who had his arms crossed with his schoolbag held by two fingers. 'I guess not. Why'd you even bring your schoolbag, man? What's the point? We bunk off so often that we don't even need it.'

'I dunno, just in case,' replied Tomoya.

Sunohara raised an eyebrow but said no more. The two teenagers strolled to the front gate and ventured out of the school, trudging along winding lanes and roads that lead to the centre of Hikarizaka, where all the shops were located. They didn't speak much, albeit a few scraps of conversation - that was the kind of friendship they had, a lot of the time, unless they were sitting in Sunohara's dorm room doing absolutely nothing.

Hands in pockets, Sunohara silently fumed about Tomoyo's rejection of him. What was he doing wrong? Tomoya had told him that girls found him attractive because of his 'baby face', whatever that meant. And he _knew _he had changed over the vacation. He seemed to know everything except for what he was doing wrong - little did he know, 'everything' _was _what he was doing wrong.

'Okazaki, how do you talk to girls?' he asked suddenly, turning to face his friend. 'Why do none of them like me?'

'You're too blunt. And you don't exactly seem very... well, you often seem pretty offensive,' Tomoya replied, taking his hands from his pockets and crossing his arms. He pointed one finger up as if he had just gotten an idea. 'Also, you don't take no for an answer. That puts girls off pretty quickly, you know.'

'Wha- well how would you know?!' Sunohara replied indignantly, forgetting that he had asked Tomoya in the first place. 'You've never even asked out a girl! Heck, a girl has probably never even liked you!'

'That's true. And that's also true, but I doubt a girl has ever liked you, either,' Tomoya said matter-of-factly, with a quick smirk. 'Anyway, you asked, so I just told you what I thought.'

Sunohara was silent for a few seconds, contemplating Tomoya's words. What should he do now, then? If he really was all those things - which he was almost _positive_ he wasn't - then that was something he needed to change. 'How should I fix the situation, then, Okazaki? I really like Tomoyo. She's my sweetheart, my angel, and she is more beautiful than the stars. She's my-'

'Alright, alright,' Tomoya cut him off with a wave of his hand, earning a scornful glare. 'First of all, next time you try asking her out, you should tell her what you just said. And second of all, I don't think you should try again. I think you should tell her you just want to be friends.'

'What?!' Sunohara exclaimed, grabbing his friend by the collar. 'What do you mean?! That would make everything worse!'

'Come on, let go of me, and have a little faith,' Tomoya told him, slightly frustrated. 'If you tell her you just want to be friends, then that's what you can be. You can make her forget your failures, get close to her, and then if you still like her after all that you can ask her out again. You just have to be... _nice_. Of course it may just be that she just doesn't like you.'

'Hey, don't say that! But I guess I see your point,' Sunohara muttered, stroking his chin. They were in the town by then, wandering around the different shops and doing nothing in particular. Sunohara decided to think about the situation later. After all, they'd come here to blow off steam, not make it worse, hadn't they? 'Say, let's go to the arcade, Okazaki!'

'Sure, why not?'

The arcade was stiflingly hot and humid, dark but with flashing games and monitors lining the walls and lined up in the middle of the room. Tomoya bought a drink from a vending machine sat outside the gaming centre and then leaned against a wall watching as Sunohara attempted each game that took his fancy in turn. Wasting all his money away was something Sunohara did often, and anyway, it wasn't like he had much else to buy. He constantly borrowed food from everyone else and clothes seemed to last him a lifetime.

'Come on, I _know _I did well at that!' Sunohara yelled at his eleventh game, which displayed a curt _You Failed!_ on the screen. He slammed down the controller and turned to Tomoya. 'What a rip off. Let's go somewhere else, Okazaki, I'm bored of this place already. How about the music store?'

Without warning, a dictionary whipped into the arcade. Tomoya swiftly leaned back to avoid it, but Sunohara wasn't so sharp - it whistled through the air and smashed square into his cheek, the impact causing his face to crack and his legs to lose balance underneath him. Tomoya raised an eyebrow as Sunohara toppled over, but could barely say a word before a hand appeared to slap him across the face.

'You are not going _anywhere_, Youhei!' The purple-haired girl snapped, pulling him up by the collar of his shirt. 'If you even think about escaping from me, then I swear, I will beat you...'

'Kyou Fujibayashi, eh?' Sunohara grunted, using her hand to pull himself to his feet. 'What a violent girl...'

Kyou yanked on Sunohara's shirt and pulled him up further, raising a fist aimed to fly into his face, but Tomoya stopped her.

'Kyou, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in school?' he asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

'Oh, I am. And so are you and you know it! They sent me out to get you, and if I'm honest, I would much rather be in school.' Sunohara raised his hand and began to talk, but Kyou let go of his shirt and dropped him to the floor, cutting him off. 'My little sister is your Class Representative this year, and they asked _her _to come out to get you. But you know Ryou... she was too nervous. So guess what? I got sent out instead!'

'Why is it so important that one of you is sent out to get us?' Tomoya asked. 'It's just school. We've skipped before.'

'Oh, I know,' Kyou shook her head. 'But it's the first day of your senior year. You don't even know your classes yet, so you have to be in school. Come on! If I don't come back with you, I'm the one who will be in trouble!'

'You gonna make us?' Sunohara asked indignantly, having finally managed to have stood up, although he was still a little wobbly.

Kyou frowned and closed her eyes, as if she was thinking, and then abruptly seized each of their ties. 'Yep, that's pretty much the plan!' She replied with a fake little laugh, and began dragging them out of the arcade as they struggled. 'And don't even think about trying to escape, because I promise you, you won't like what will happen next!'


End file.
